deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter (b. 16 November) is a half-blood wizard of the Potter family, the only child born to the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He was born and grew up in a deprived council estate in Harpurhey, Greater Manchester, which often lead him to feel some detachment from the rest of his family due to notably being the poorest. After his mother left when he was merely four years old, he was forced to become more independent and purposive with his actions. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his determination and strong will (though it took the Sorting Hat several minutes to determine whether he might be a Slytherin on account of his ambition, nearly making him a hatstall). He soon became best friends with fellow students Ivory Cauldwell and Don Roberto Constance. Throughout his time at Hogwarts Elliot was shown to be a hard worker with excellent work ethic, streaming through various jobs from a young age to support him and his father. He had a particular proclivity for duelling and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and from a young age had his heart set on becoming an Auror, a desire he had prioritised as means of future escape. He also became a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and later Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club, as well as a member of Dumbledore's Army. However, Elliot had a renowned reckless streak, and was often looked down upon by wizarding folk for his troublesome behaviour and meager finances; he was considered the "wildcard" of his generation. His journey during adolescence was mainly marked by his goal to become an Auror, his struggles with poverty and his battle with mental illness. He decided not to return to Hogwarts for his final year of studies, which led to a plethora of self-destructive experiences, a failed suicide attempt and him finally being diagnosed with psychotic depression. After finding stability, Elliot pursued his talent for Healing magic and became a Mediwizard. He had also married Jamie Jordan while still young, with whom he adopted four children: Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and later Lucas. He also served as one of the sources of inspiration behind Ivory's various charities and organisations, though he was known for donating money towards all of them. Biography Early life Elliot Barrett Potter was born on the 16th November to Philip Potter and Urya Quint, indirect members of the Order of the Phoenix and Hufflepuff alumni. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Elliot inherited his most distinguishing features from his mother: fiery red hair, green eyes and an incredibly freckled complexion. At times he could be mistaken by strangers for a sibling of Ember Cauldwell. He was also known for having an appearance that would change significantly, if given the time. As a third year he was "scrawny" and his hair was "choppy", but by the time he was sixteen he had grown much taller and broad in stature. His mental deteroriation was also, at times, reflected in his appearance: at seventeen, he was much more pale, most of his freckles had faded and his hair grew to be quite long. This was due to his preoccupation with the more stressful aspects of life, as well as the lack of interest in his own well-being. Personality and traits Elliot was a strong-hearted, street-smart, goofy and determined character with a vision to be "better than the rest". Friends were familiar with his playful behaviour, dry wit and smug humour. He aimed to remain responsible and well-adjusted, willingly getting a job at a young age to help provide for his side of the family. He was also described as stubborn, and at times difficult—he was very resolute in making up his mind, occasionally jumping to conclusions and focusing on tiny minimal issues. As friends and family have pointed out, his headstrong nature meant he did not receive criticism well. This set and ambitious way of his was what nearly had him Sorted into Slytherin: he was goal-oriented, with excellent work ethic, and utterly unflinching when it came to his dreams of becoming an Auror. He was often at his worst when aimless and not working towards something, being a valued member of Dumbledore's Army and Duelling Club. Elliot admitted he liked "having a purpose." However, Elliot had a reckless streak that was often the crux of his problems. Desperate attempts to execute control over his life were overshadowed by his impulsive tendencies, usually landing him in trouble; Grady Jorkins even described him as "chaotic". Another common view was that Elliot was scrappy, due being raised in a poor half-Muggle council estate. Marina Grisogono, upon first impressions, saw him as "boisterous and unkempt". He was also renowned for his promiscuity, which earned him a slight reputation whilst at Hogwarts: he would see or have sex with people, some of whom were already in relationships. He and his mother seemed to share the fight-or-flight mentality, either taking action or running far away to escape their problems. One of his most prominent traits was his fierce protection over those he cared about. Elliot was personally insulted whenever someone offended someone dear to him, and quick to come to their defense. The strength of his loyalty sometimes meant he would act hostile and hot-tempered towards the people he viewed as threats, such as Maisie Thorn (who compared him to a "pitbull" when guarding his family). Similarly, he had a streak of independence and pride that prevented him from asking for help, being so used to managing things himself. He refused to move in with Lucky permanently and pushed everyone away for similar reasons, wishing not to be a burden on the group. Elliot's character was also marked by insecurity, mostly seen in his relationship with his cousin Lucky. He even had a short temper and would not shy from resorting to using his fists rather than his wand. His insecurities lead to distance between him and his family, and when he would confide about his issues, he would do so cryptically; Ember remarked that he was "probably the most secretive" after Andromeda. Overall, Elliot felt he didn't quite measure up to his cousins, and craved the positive attention they received, whilst hoping that becoming an Auror would offer him clarity on who he really was. His nosiness was a trait he shared with all three of his children. Elliot sometimes got involved in things that didn't concern him: for instance, Maisie and Lucky's relationship. Simply put, he was not one to let bygones be bygones. He was also fiercely persistent in matters he cared about, such as when he put a mounting pressure on Jamie to come public with their relationship despite knowing his fears towards doing so. This was a negative side to his personality that he worked on trying to diminish. Furthermore, Elliot frequently demonstrated bravery in caring for his loved ones. Professor Sentiatla implied this was something he shared with his mother, despite a childhood of neglect. He was calm in the face of things others would find scary or intimidating, from spiders to even the criminal act of petty theft. Some of his outstanding moments of empathy ranged from defending friends from bullies and even comforting Amy Jordan after years of her belittling him. He felt strongly about Muggle-born rights, and at a point failed to cast the Cruciatus Curse because he didn't have enough malicious intent. He also had moments wherein he stood up to Jamie during his episodes of anger, particularly impressive given that Jamie's rages were sometimes explosively violent. His courage enabled him to take part in several duels throughout his lifetime, with one of them being against Jamie's own father, a wizard much more powerful than Elliot himself. Most of all, Elliot was praised for his "good heart", and his complete pride in who he was. This made him a very understanding and wise father to his children in adulthood. During his early years at Hogwarts, Elliot saw the Hogwarts Houses in a stark manner. This may have been down to the influence of Ember and Lucky, who he looked up to greatly in childhood. Elliot saw Slytherins as ill-intentioned, while other houses were allies. This was partly out of his own fear at nearly having been sorted into Slytherin, and his foul experiences with Amy and Maisie. However, this mentality eroded the closer he grew to Jamie Jordan; he adopted the belief that the world wasn't simply split into light and dark magic. By adulthood, Elliot was openly spending a lot of time with his in-laws, a renowned Slytherin family, and treating all three of his children (split between Slytherin and Gryffindor) equally. Around the time of his fourth year, Elliot began showing signs of suffering from major depressive disorder, such as his sullen demeanour during the time his mother returned, as well as his sudden irritability and hopeless outlook. His spiral into a depressive state lead to him becoming stressed and self-destructive, while fearing he was becoming a copy of his mother. These symptoms got worse and damaged his life to the point that he had dropped out of Hogwarts, executed a failed suicide attempt and completely abolished every chance he had of ever becoming an Auror. With time, he got better and eventually formed a family of his own. As an adult, he was the laid-back to Jamie's stricter parenting, and a calm form of support for their family. He was an understanding father who loved each of his children equally, and became so good at hiding his fears that his children considered him to be utterly fearless. Though he did suffer another depressive relapse in adulthood, it was remarked that Elliot was always working hard, and he was adamant about getting better for his family as soon as possible. Magical abilities and skills Possessions * Willow wand: * Enchanted keyring: Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Children Elliot adopted four children with Jamie Jordan: Kalysta Daphne, Leo Alexander, Margaret Urya, and later Lucas Edward. Jordan family Quint family Flume family Ivory Cauldwell Ember Cauldwell James Peltier Andromeda Mortan Don Roberto Constance Apir Maisie Thorn Noah Hilliard Agatha Dewkes Callum Cridden and Thomas Fletcher Grady Jorkins Harvey Patterson Sindre Tennsfjord Darrin Stearns Etymology * Elliot 'is an Eglish personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name, meaning ''"God on high; my God is Jehovah". * The name Barrett is a German baby name, deriving from the Old German name Beroald meaning "bear power; brave as a bear". * Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes * Elliot's theme song is The Grand Optimist by City and Colour. * Elliot's specialised soundtrack, titled crash and burn, can be found on 8tracks. * During his six years at Hogwarts, Elliot studied the mandatory subjects at O.W.L level, along with the two electives of Muggle Studies and Divination. At N.E.W.T level, he studied five subjects: Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms, which were the recommended subjects for becoming an Auror. Trivia * Elliot's middle name translates to "brave as a bear", alluding to widely known Gryffindor values. * Cameron Monaghan was originally used for Reilly Cauldwell: the husband of Lily Leander, and the father of Elliot's distant cousins and close friends, Ember and Ivory Cauldwell. Gallery IMG 2071.jpg|Elliot in his first year Elliot.gif Shameless.jpg Elliot5.png Robes.jpg Elliotpic.jpg Elliottattoo.png|Elliot's lion tattoo Elliot5.gif Elliotnew.jpg C6qhlmgW0AEk7Ac.jpg Elliot6.gif bi.jpg|Elliot entering the psychiatric hospital Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Elliot2.gif Elliot3.gif Elliot4.gif Image28.jpg Elliotfuture.jpg Elliot1.jpg